


Devils Play

by Grosslungs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBT, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, im new to this stuff, im not a great writer, male reader - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grosslungs/pseuds/Grosslungs
Summary: I wrote this back in 2016 on Wattpad, but recently people have contacted me personally on other platforms, begging me to continue it. If people really liked it that much I might as well rewrite it to be less cringe.A black Butler fanfic between Sebastian, Claude, and a human butler who lost his memories prior to coming to the Phantomhives manor. His days are spent by cleaning and dealing with the dreadful Lord. Everything seems fine once he finally starts to settle in but he couldn't be more wrong. Horrific night terrors devour his nights and soon prevail his days. Memories overwhelm him and he fears he will not be able to take much more. Taking refuge in the memories of a tall black haired man that he can't seem to recognize yet feels a certain yearning and comfort for. He has no choice but to decide on who to trust and what to believe.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Devils Play

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016 on Wattpad, but recently people have contacted me personally on other platforms, begging me to continue it. If people really liked it that much I might as well rewrite it to be less cringe.

Like a timer going off, your eyes shot opened in panic, gasping in air as you burst into consciousness. Your eyes hazed over, clouding your vision. Only orbs of color were seeable. Different shades of greens and browns blurred together in a nasty concoction, making you brows furrow. Darting your burning eyes in ever which way, you constantly blink, desperately trying to recover your vision. Your ears rang viciously as everything started to clear. “Ugh.” you groaned out, shaking your head until you were able to make out what was in front of you. A battalion of twisted bodies looming over your small in comparison vessel, arms spread thickly across the sky, knitting together in ways that were almost comfortingly beautiful. Trees. Regaining more of your vision you realize you were, for some reason, in the middle of the woods. In the middle of the woods with a splitting, bone shaking, headache and deafening ringing ears. Along with absolutely no memory of what happened or where you were. Feeling horribly disoriented you dared not to stand, fearing you’ll just injury yourself more so than what you were. Your body ached and tremble just as harshly as your head. Groaning as cold hands gently made their way to hold your god forsaken head. Fuck you were freezing, how long were you here for? How many days? All night? What time eve is it? Glancing at the weaved sky there was no way on telling. It was day time but a game of hide and seek pursued with you and the sun.  
“Ow.” You mumbled as you glided your hands to rub your sore shoulders. "Where even am I?” You continued looking around in the dense forest. How does one just get unknowingly lost in a deep forest without remembering how? You comforted you fragile hands with one another, as you try to think coherently. Were you kidnapped and left? No that's silly, you're a young man not a child, but if that wasn't an issue, you were still alive. Why would they just drop you off in the middle of the woods with a suitcase alive. What was the point?  
“Wait, a suitcase?” You Snapped your head down and to your surprise there was a void like suitcase with an angel white letter on top with no seal. How peculiar.  
Opening it quickly you ignored the beautiful calligraphy that was carved into the perfectly clean back and pulled the nicely folded letter out. Furrowing your brows, as you unravel its doing. Speaking quietly, you lock onto a familiar name, “Phantomhive.”

Muscles screamed, begging for mercy, for rest by the time you got to the edge of the dense woods. Switching your suitcase over to your left hand that was pulsating with pains you sighed. A dirt path laid before you, none of this was familiar, but you weren't following your memory at this point. Looking down at the neatly folded ivory paper, you squint as you read the strangely poetic directions again.  
”Walk forward,  
don't waste time.  
Toward the edge,  
Right down the path,  
take a carriage out of town.  
Three knocks.  
They're waiting.  
Don't be late.”  
Very ominous, and you know anyone with the slightest amount of brains shouldn't really be listening and following directions from a letter found in the middle of the woods from an unknown sender but it was either that or be lost forever in the green ocean of bugs and death. Luckily the unknown sender wasn't wrong. You took off by foot going forward which lead you right to the edge, its just, now you're faced with a sketchy dirt road. God do you hope this isn't a wild goose chase, and you hope it isn't leading you to your doom. Stumbling right, you continue on your way.  
You kept your eyes casted down, watching you feet kick out one at a time mesmerizingly. You try to just endure the aches and the strong urge to collapse right there in the middle of the road. Thankfully your ears no longer ring but you body still shivers and groans. The summers heat blaring onto you, draining all energy you once had. Sweat being useless and only making you feel more sluggish and gross. Arms burn like irons in a fire, no matter how much you switch the weight to there was no relief. Legs wobbling, making you look like a new born chicken. No shame in this if there is no one around right? You roll up you white dress shirts sleeves, as if that was going to help. You really wanted to take off the vest that clings to you body like glue but the energy that was required definitely wasn't there. What did you do to get yourself in this situation? What the hell happened? Try. Try to remember please.  
You woke up in the middle of the woods in who knows where. Not even sure if you're still in England. You had a suitcase with you, and a letter. A very expensive looking letter. One that of nobility would use. Oh jeez what idiot Lord did you piss off? You couldn't be that dumb could you? Maybe you deserved this. You always had a hard time holding your tongue, and when you did it was obvious you wanted to say more. But what were you doing with a Lord? What were you doing before? Who were you and why can you only remember pieces? So many questions so little answers. How annoying.  
Snapping out of you thoughts, you didn't realize your eyes were shut until you felt your feet scuff and hit an unpleasant obstacle, causing you to stumble and drop your suitcase. Darting your eyes up you notice you hit the edge of a town. A few people turned to look but nothing longer than a gaze. Yep you're still in England. Reluctantly, you picked up your bag once again. You're supposed to catch a carriage but with what money? Sighing you continue to walk, deciding to open up your suspicious suitcase, strange you didn't do this before, you dig through clothes that you assumed were yours to maybe find a bag of money. How did the mysterious letter sender expect you to get a ride to anywhere without money?  
Your brows knitted together tightly as your movements become more erratic. Gosling the clothes ever which way in a desperate attempt to find something, the littlest amount of money. “Come on.” you growled under your breath. Nails digging into the leather as your grip become slippery. Oblivious to the angel white letter slipping from your hands and gracefully falling to the dirty road, now tainting its beauty. Lucky for you, not all eyes were avoidant.


End file.
